Gladium
Gladium was an Agori. History Core War Gladium faught in the Core War. He drove a Cendox then but it was destroyed by a Kaxium. He was captured by the Elemental Lord of Water's army and help captive until the end of the war. Exile He later accompanied Certavus to an arena match against Ackar and Kyry. When he was struck by a Thornax, he lost his temper and refused to leave the arena. He was forced out of the Ice Tribe and exiled. Before he left, Gladium stole the Atamo V1 from Volta's workshop. He chose to stay near Iconox, so he resided in a cave below Elbow Creek. Order of Tollubo When the Order of Tollubo found his cave he was recruited and disguised, with different armor, and put back in the Ice Tribe, changing his name to Takah. Rotam's army When Rotam's army built up and caught Betak's attention, she sent Gladium to Creep Canyon to investigate a large Vorox movement. However, he was captured by Bone Hunters along the way and held prisoner in a camp in Creep Canyon. He managed to escape their clutches and run into the Wastelands, headed for Atero to inform Betak about the Kraata virus that he had narrowly escaped becoming a victim of. However, Betak, who thought him long dead, assigned Atonsa with this mission in Roxtus. However, not knowing where the Order's current base was, he journeyed to the base in Elbow Peek in search of Crotesius and Eselox, who were stationed there. When he arrived, he came across Strakk's body at the foot of the mountain. Gladium nursed the Glatorian back to health then later found out that the cave was empty and left for Atero on the Atamo V1, which he had had hidden in the cave in secret to the rest of the Order. After finding evidence, in the cave, that there had another base Order between the Dark Falls and Creep Canyon. He journeyed ther, however, when he arrived, he realised there were multiple cave openings, one which held a Sand Fox nest. He entered one and found himself trapped in a Giant Scarabax Beetle nest. Luckily, just as he was about to be killed, the Scarabax were scared off by a glowing object in the sky, which Gladium went to investigate and found Matoro. Atero They then arrived in Atero and imprisoned Telluris. He, Atonsa, Takadox, Catar, Mazeka, Pebilan and Eselox are currently on a mission, for the Order, to get the Sisters of the Skrall to ally with the Order. However, it ended up going horribly wrong and causing Takadox to have to challenge the Leader in an arena match 'to the death'. They managed to win and return to Atero with the Sisterhood's alliance. ]] War Gladium then took part in the war and survived. He faught in the resistance team with several others and was one of the Agori who was summoned to the Underworld of Bara Magna as the ground caved in and they were all sucked in. Tethys He landed in a large cavern, with the others, and was ambushed by several Matoran. They were then dragged off to the underground city of Tethys. After some time, Gladium decided to join the Tethys Expedition Team on their journey to investigate the cause of the disappearance of a minig team. Death Towards the end of their journey, the team entering a cave with a trophy in it. Gladium volunteered to test the stability of the seemingly marble ground, however, when he moved the trophy the marble ground transformed into a wax-like substance. The ground then opened up and Gladium was swallowed by the rock beneath him before it closed again, crushing the Agori. Appearances *Tale of the Agori *Code of War *Cold Death *Shadow Heart Trivia *Gladium's name was a play of the element 'Gadolinium' (Gd). *Gladium's image was created by User:Mata Nui in the Gladium Contest. His origional form was created by User:Abc8920. Category:User:Matoro1 Category:User:Jollun Category:Available for use Category:Ice Category:Agori